Street Carnival (Civ6)
Amenities from Entertainment. Allows the city to start the Carnival city project, which turns into extra Amenities. Completing the project provides additional Great Person points. |unlocks_buildings = Arena, Zoo, Stadium |advance_required = Games and Recreation }} The Street Carnival is a unique district of the Brazilian civilization in Civilization VI. It replaces the Entertainment Complex. * Effects: ** Lower cost (27 vs. 54). ** +2 Amenities from entertainment to parent city. ** Amenities from the Zoo and Stadium buildings extend to cities whose City Centers are up to 6 tiles away from the district. * Restrictions: ** Cannot be built if has already been built in this city. Buildings The following buildings can be constructed in a Street Carnival: *Arena *Zoo *Stadium Projects *'Carnival:' Special Project which provides +1 additional Amenity while developed and earns , , , , & points upon completion. * Bread and Circuses: City project which increases the Loyalty pressure that this city exerts on itself and other cities nearby. While active, each of your Citizens here exerts +1 (or +0.5) Loyalty pressure to this city. This pressure also affects other cities within 9 tiles, but is 10% less effective per tile. Once completed, instantly gain +20 Loyalty in this city. Strategy While it may at first appear to be very underwhelming, the Street Carnival is actually an incredibly versatile district that can keep up with a city's need for Amenities and Great People points. +2 Amenities rather than +1 and being 50% cheaper than the default Entertainment Complex means that even the newest cities can build them quickly and have their Amenity needs taken care of for a long time. If you come to think of it, it is a four times more effective entertainment complex, since it has half the cost and double amenities. The Carnival Project provides +1 additional Amenity while developed, allowing Amenities from Luxury Resources to be given out to other cities that may need them more. The Carnival Project earns , , , , and points upon completion. The , , and points given are the same as if one had gained them through Theater Square Performances; and and points are half as much given if one had gained them through Industrial Zone Projects or Commercial Hub Investments. This makes it completely eclipse the Theater Square project, which becomes redundant for anything other than gaining . Note that since ''Rise and Fall ''the Street Carnival gives access to '''two '''different projects, which makes it even more versatile. You can easily implement the Loyalty push strategy with it, because it is much cheaper to build than a normal Entertainment Complex, and Brazil would really benefit from it anyway. Civilopedia entry Many cities have street carnivals – especially during the Christian season of Lent – but only Brazilians really know how to cast care to the wind during such festivals. Parades, concerts, performances, masques, and public banquets (along with liberal amounts of alcohol) fuel the celebrations. According to stuffy postmodern sociologists, Carnival as a social institution provides more than just a respite from the seriousness of urban life, it serves as a release for natural impulses that threaten the social order and allows marginalized groups to focus attention on social conflicts by embodying them in "senseless" activities. Whatever the truth of this interpretation, Rio de Janeiro's is the world's largest street carnival, hosting upwards of two million participants a day in recent years. Gallery File:Carnival_District_screenshot_(Civ6).jpg|Street Carnival in game Category:Brazilian